


Invisible

by WhoknewZeus



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, I love these two tho, I needed a small break from the multi-chapter story I was writing, I was listening to Dean as the bases of this fic, M/M, Melancholy, Songfic, believed one-sided relationship, it was made for fun, like the ship that keeps on giving, romance to some extent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoknewZeus/pseuds/WhoknewZeus
Summary: Changkyun has feelings for his best friend Jooheon, but he is not sure if it is mutual between them. Through his endeavor to be secretive about his feelings, he gives up and decides to try to confess one night. Will he get what he wants or be disappointed?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I would like to comment that I.M. is an awkward name to use commonly in a normal situation to me (it may be to others tho), so I prefer to use Changkyun a lot instead. It will be common in my fics about this couple tbh. Anyways, I made this entirely out of fun and bc I really had inspiration from Dean's new song Invisible (Or at least that's the English translation of it) and based the fic off of its lyrics. Please enjoy it as much as you can.

LISTENING to the sound of the new song from Dean made Changkyun feel a little safe in his bedroom tonight. As the darkness gave him a strange comfort, his bed was feeling larger than what a single mattress should be. He got up from his bed to light up a few scented candles in the room. Through the smell of raspberry and pinewood mixing in the air, he was relaxing to mitigate the thoughts that were blooming in his head. He touched the small flame before drawing his hand back swiftly to not feel the intense sensation reach his nerves. He laid in bed and thought about how he became as he was now.

 

_ ⇜It shouldn’t have rained at this time⇝ _

 

IT was pouring rain unlike any other day. It was supposed to be a wonderful night of laughter and fun with all of Changkyun’s friends. It was not supposed to rain that day. The weather app told Changkyun so, but it did rain, and he was mildly disappointed at the droplets that were plastered on his window pane. Subtle envious lurked in the heart of Changkyun as he observed the rain. If his feelings were like the liquid substance, could it too wash away and dry up when the sun appeared? Ah, how glorious would it be if the untold feelings he had were disposed of? 

 

He was preparing a simple style for tonight’s event at a nearby restaurant where everybody can eat all the meat they want. Black jeans that were ripped near the thighs and knee accompanied by an old leather jacket and graphic t-shirt underneath. Changkyun figured that he would look the best in it since it would forge an attitude that conveyed that he was tough when in reality that he was chipping away at every waking moment. As long as he looked fine and laughed at parts where he was supposed to, then Changkyun could survive the night.

 

The confidence that he had in himself faded rather quickly when he was seated in a fairly large table with his friends. He was stuck in the middle, and it was going to be bothersome to ask them repeatedly to move if he needed to use the bathroom to escape. Although, he smiled and laughed like he thought he was going to do. At least some things went accordingly as he planned. He listened carefully as he watched his friend Wonho would playfully bring up the time that he sprayed cologne into Changkyun’s mouth. “Still bringing that up?” Changkyun spoke amongst the table of rowdy men. 

 

“It was funny then, and it is funny now,” Wonho retorted.

 

_ ⇜Cause I ended up listening to that song again⇝ _

 

HE was not counting. He was absolutely not counting the amount of soju bottles that came to their table, but there were about seven empty bottles and one that was already halfway down. Changkyun was not drunk, but he understood that he was very well on his way to. Jooheon was casually singing a song aloud without caring how his voice was a little scratchy at certain parts where the note would stretch. Changkyun hated to admit that he was loving it, and he more bewitched by it when he realized that it was a song that he used to listen to when he was first heartbroken. 

 

“While putting things in order, I threw away my feelings” Jooheon’s lips spitted the lyrics, oblivious to the awful sound that was running through his throat. 

 

Shownu was laughing harder than he ever was, showing his goofy teeth. Wonho and Hyungwon were following his action as they whispered to each other that Jooheon was obviously not meant to be a strong singer. Kihyun was interjecting that with enough vocal lessons that Jooheon would sound quite wonderful. Minhyuk was busy trying to ensure that the meat on the grill was not burning to hell. 

 

Changkyun was caught in the background of the noise that all his friends were creating, and it overwhelmed him a little at first. Though, through his efforts, he was slowly adjusting to the volume and began to join in on the fun. He was there to have fun, not to wallow in the seat that he was firmly pressed to. He was allowed to laugh as hard as them, make as funny of a joke as they were, and smile as brightly as they were. 

 

_ ⇜That feel-good melody that hums in my ear makes those memories knock on me⇝ _

 

CHANGKYUN was attempting to show his cute charms as he synced his voice with Jooheon. “Shy, shy, shy!” The whole table was exploding in a paroxysm that should have disturbed the other guests enough to get them kicked out. However, it was a fun night of getting drunk and avoiding all their responsibilities until the sun decided to show its luminescent face again. 

 

However, all of their stomachs were stretched to its maximum capacity, and if they were to drink any more of the alcohol, most of them would not make it on the walk home. The supposed guys-night out was at the zenith of its joy. The time to say goodbye and call each other when they made it home or to at least do it in the morning. As they received and paid for the check, one by one they packed up their belongings and opened up their umbrellas to the pending rain that awaited outside. Changkyun’s umbrella fell apart during the walk to the restaurant, so he figured the walk home would not be as dry as he wished it would be. Through the gracefulness that Jooheon possessed, he offered to share his all the way to Changkyun’s apartment.

 

⇜ _ I can’t overcome… that night; I shouldn’t have looked at those eyes. _ ⇝

 

CHANGKYUN was covering his chest with his jacket in attempt to heat up his nearly frozen body. The downpour was powerful as it smashed against the metal plating of the cars parked on the street. Jooheon was kindly holding the single-person umbrella between them, risking both of their sides to be soaked. Changkyun was happy, not because his mind was only slightly intoxicated, because the coldness that he felt earlier was fastly disappearing. 

 

As they waited at a crosswalk for the light to signal them that it was safe to cross, Changkyun found himself lost with the emerald shade that came from the traffic light shine upon Jooheon’s clear and smooth face. Through a chance of timing, Changkyun’s eyes were captured by Jooheon’s as they locked onto to each other. Rain roared down as a yellow light replaced the green. Changkyun’s head was being pulled together by an unknown gravity, and he almost let himself close the space until the red light flashed while the scarlet shade lit up Jooheon’s face. After stopping himself, Changkyun forced his face to look away from Jooheon’s innocent eyes.

 

“Are you okay?” Jooheon had to ask.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s cross.”

 

⇜ _ Swallowing back the few words that I never ended up saying that night _ ⇝

 

SILENCE accompanied a good portion of their walk together as Changkyun’s head was over thinking once more. Changkyun was purposely protecting his heart from being broken, so he intentionally hid every word that he wanted to say in the back of his throat. However, he hated the taste of regret that lingered over his tongue. He sought a solution with silence, but it only added to the pain and deceit. The plopping raindrops along the concrete was comforting as it was loud; it was a chance that he thought was impossible, but it was something that he felt would do him good to be clearheaded. 

 

Other passersby were running to safety of open shops and buildings. No one would care to notice what Changkyun and Jooheon were doing, so Changkyun stopped following along side of Jooheon, releasing himself into the freezing rain. The restless beating heart in him was screaming with its robust voice and took over Changkyun’s mind, forcing him to shout, “I li—” 

 

A thunder in the background, though far away, was booming too powerful, canceling out Changkyun’s voice. Jooheon froze in his spot. Holding the handle of the umbrella with a strong grasp, Jooheon gently turned around to look at Changkyun with eyes shocked over the sound. “Wh-What did you say?” 

 

Changkyun’s clothes were too damp that the water would seep through the material until it reached his shoes and socks. He was risking too much into his faith, but the way nature intervened perfectly made him lose confidence in himself to say anything at all. Deterred from letting his feelings fly once more, Changkyun shook his head and stepped back under Jooheon’s umbrella. “It wa-was n-nothing.”

 

“I don’t think I’ll make it home underneath this heavy weather,” Jooheon commented safely underneath the protection of his umbrella, “would it be okay for me to sleepover tonight?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, do what you want,” Changkyun responded in a defeated manner.

 

Jooheon caught on the tone and felt that he needed to retract his words. “If you don’t want to have me, you don’t need to lie about it, you know? I understand how you are.”

 

“No, really, stay over tonight,” Changkyun immediately changed his tone to persuade his best friend.

 

“Okay then,” Jooheon retorted, almost hesitating to accept the invitation. 

 

⇜ _ I fall asleep again… _ ——

 

SHUTTING off the lights in the bathroom, Jooheon came out as refreshed and satisfied as if he ate a newly ripe strawberry. Changkyun  sulked upon his bed, relearning the harsh reality of disappointment. The dim lighting in the room augmented the mood that Changkyun had looming over his head. It was only fair to Jooheon’s standards that he would sleep on the floor even when Changkyun insisted on sleeping on the floor while Jooheon took the bed. Playing with the buttons on his pajama shirt, Changkyun wished that he was able to say those three words again.

 

“Good night, Changkyun,” Jooheon gleefully cheered the other male’s name. 

 

Changkyun laid quietly in a fetal position, facing towards the wall as he lamented his failed actions. If you had a choice of running through searing hot coal or not doing it at all, wouldn’t the logical answer be not doing it at all? Changkyun believed he was better off this way. Mother nature apparently did not approve of his confession, so he should give up while his hopes were low. 

 

After twenty minutes of tranquility, Changkyun already assumed that Jooheon was asleep. An idiotic idea came up in Changkyun’s head, and he had the urge to complete the task that he was assigning in his head. “I like you, Jooheon. I’ve liked you for a while now,” beginning to speak his broken heart to the quiet male, “God, I can’t believe I’m saying this while you’re asleep. I’m a dumbass.” Satisfying his heart, mitigating the embedded pain, Changkyun released a breath of relief before going back to laying in his bed. It was easier to sleep now that his head was cleared, so Changkyun wasted no time to close his eyes and numb his senses to slumber peacefully.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Jooheon stood up and rubbed his teary eye. Gently placing his forehead on the edge of Changkyun’s bed, he whispered, “I like you too, Changkyun.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, it was supposed to be a short story. I was not planning to make it a full-pledge story or anything. I still have my other Jookyun fic to work on XD Anyway, sorry that the story will be left on a cliffhanger. If it makes you guys feel better, I was planning on them being happy in the morning and being together and cute and stuff. Please comment or leave kudos or do as you please c: Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Read my heavy-chaptered story of Jookyun in "Angels Exist. Literally."


End file.
